Terra
by Naruto Fan Productions
Summary: MAJOR AU. Older!Ciel/Kagome. Their will was a false one. They were told what to think, not taught how. In a world of rules and order, asking questions is dangerous. But for Ciel, that is all he has. Questions for his parents' brutal murders...


**Terra **

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

**_MAJOR ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!_**

_**Happy Early Birthday Beautiful Phantom! Hope you enjoy!**_

Ciel rolled his ring between his fingers impatiently. The tapping of rain against the window echoed loudly through the small waiting room. Sebastian stood by his side, a slight smirk creasing at his lips. The young man scowled at his servant. He knew what he was smirking about-and he didn't like it. Ciel's one visible eye narrowed at the dark haired man. His butler merely nodded at him in acknowledgement; however the smirk did not leave his expression.

"You will cease this at once Sebastian." The young master commanded.

The butler's eyes sparkled darkly, "But master…"

"No buts….leave the cat _alone._" Said feline meowed from its place in a hand woven basket by a young woman's feet. Its fur was white as snow and its eyes were a piercing green. The cat's owner reached a manicured hand down and gently rubbed the fur behind its ears. The pet purred happily and set its gaze on Sebastian-as if to taunt him further.

The pale white door by the check-in swung open suddenly and a female dressed in blue garb stood in its frame. Her blonde hair was held up by a large brown clip and her eyes were a slant hazel.

"Alpha-One. Mr. Ciel Phantomhive?" The assistant inquired in the room.

Ciel stood on his feet and motioned for Sebastian to follow him with a swift nod of his head. The butler agreed but before he passed through the door he cast one last look of longing towards the white cat.

The two men followed the assistant into a back room. The walls were painted a mind-derailing white and paper was placed onto what looked like a seat for each new 'patient'.

"Mr. Phantomhive, could your remove your shirt please so we start the procedure?"

Without warning the young Phantomhive family head removed his outer coat and started to work on loosening his tie. Sebastian made a move to help him in the process, but he shook his head at him. This was not something he wished for his butler to help him with. As the tie finally came loose he tossed it on top of his coat and effortlessly unbuttoned his dress-shirt. The young woman that was in the room with him blushed prettily but had enough decency to turn around. It wasn't often that her patients started to remove their garbs before she could report to her supervisor.

"Please excuse my master's forwardness my lady. It seems that he is very eager to get this analysis over with." Sebastian smiled at her. Although there was something dark hidden behind that smile-a dark lust for something more than just the flesh.

Ciel coughed loudly. A clear sign to his subordinate that he had overstepped his boundaries. Sebastian nodded at Ciel but the dark gleam didn't leave his gaze until the female retreated into her supervisor's office. Taking his crane Ciel gave his butler a good smack to his leg with it.

"Keep your eyes on something else other than her soul would you? It's even creepier than you looking at her breasts."

"Of course young master." He agreed easily. The dark haired man glowered at his butler, already knowing that he would continue to stare until their departure. Sometimes he had to wonder about his butler…

Within minutes a man with salt-and-pepper hair entered the room. A clipboard was grasped tightly in his hands and dark lines of stress marked their way down his aging face. He glanced over the paperwork on the clipboard and began to make markings on the paper which Ciel could not see.

"Any troubles sleeping mister Phantomhive?" Although he asked the questioned, the male did not look up from the paperwork before him. Instead he chose to continue marking down information which was unknown to his patient.

"No. Just get this over with." Came Ciel's curt reply. The older man glanced above his spectacles briefly to give the twenty-year-old a pointed glare. It was rather strange to have someone give him such a look. However, he was also not one to stand for being disrespected.

"I asked you to do your job. Now please do it." Ciel started once again. Sebastian smirked darkly at his master's tone. _This _was one of the reasons he had chosen to make a contract with the boy. There was no stopping him once he set his mind to something.

"Mr. Phantomhive I don't think you understand the position that you're in…" Ciel cut him off midway.

"I know my position well enough within this society as should you. As an Alpha-Six you should know better than to step on the toes of an Alpha-One. Regardless of my 'pending' status, I am still an Alpha-One." The man's voice boomed in the room. But not because his voiced was raised. Oh no. Ciel's outer appearance was quite calm indeed, however as he grew older he also became intimidating.

The attendant's expression darkened but did not speak against his patient any more for the duration of the analysis. Ciel winced as the needle pierced the skin of his arm and blood pumped into the tube. He could handle gun-shot wounds, beatings; even a kick to the ribs but at the first sight of needles he'd cringe…After the blood was taken the attendant examined his physical body.

"You've gained some muscle Mr. Phantomhive, however these bruises here are quite concerning." The middle-aged man poked a long and bony finger at the circular bruise marking his back. "And these scabs here…Sir, you haven't been doing anything _dangerous _as of late have you?" The accusatory tone in his voice was enough to put Ciel on edge.

"My hobbies are my own. It is not your right to speculate." And that was a true enough statement. The society was separated into alphabetical and numerical assignments. The assignments themselves were given according to the person's blood strength. A person born by an Alpha-One and Beta-Five would have a child that will automatically be given the Beta-Five assignment. But when said child reaches the age of twenty they can have their blood retested and a new assignment given. However this was a major risk in case their blood weakens as well….The Alpha in Ciel's own assignment dignified that he was of the highest class. He could enter any field he desired for his career. The One after Alpha in his assignment dignified what _level _he could work. As an Alpha-One he was not limited to any job. However the Alpha-Six in front of him could only work as a attendant for clinics like this. It would be the highest paying job that he could ever hope to have…

Betas on the other hand were even more limited. The upper leveled Betas, mostly Beta-One through Beta-Five, were allowed to own their own shops but if those shops began to exceed their projected success rate than they would be crippled economically and their status revoked if they continue to expand their business even with a warning from the higher ups. The lower leveled Betas are forced to do jobs like sweep hair from the floors at a salon and register duties. They're small paying jobs compared, but they usually paid just enough to support their families.

Then there were the lowest of the low. The Omegas. Separated into _Ninety _different levels (Compared to the Nine for the Alphas and Twenty for the Betas), the Omegas barely earn enough money to support themselves let alone a family. They are forced to either do tedious work around the city that is hard and grueling, or they must go subterranean and work the sewer lines that runs parallel with the river. It was a hard life-but not one that he was concerned about…

The attendant remained silent and he continued his investigation of Ciel's body. He poked his ribs lightly then gently tapped his knee. It seemed rather odd and out of place however the look in the Alpha's eyes informed the young man of a serious problem. The attendant moved his index finger towards his midsection, prodding his skin some more. Seemingly satisfied with those results he circled something on the clipboard and turned his back towards him.

"You may dress yourself Mr. Phatomhive." The young man needed no further convincing to return his clothes to his person. "I will need the blood results before I can make a conclusion, but it seems as if you cells are starting to strengthen. Your nerves are reacting much faster and the area where the blood was taken clotted much more easily. Congratulations Mr. Phatomhive, you no longer have to take _Renovo_."

Ciel nodded at the man as he exited the room. That was a relief. Those pills were getting tiresome. _Renovo_ was a blood cell strengthener for Alphas who have fallen ill or for those whose cells begin to deteriorate. It wasn't clear as to why, but on a rare occasion the blood cells in an Alpha assigned person would begin to deteriorate rapidly until they were reduced to the status of Omega. He had been one of those rare cases.

Sebastian smirked when the young master glared at the tie he held out to him.

"I think I will be better off without it." The Phantomhive bit out. How could such a small cloth be so irritating?

"As you wish." Sebastian bows, stuffing the article of fabric in his jacket. It didn't take them long to finish checking out at the register and make their way through the myriad of white hallways out to the parking lot. A dark glint entered Ciel's gaze when he spots his sleek vehicle sitting under a shaded area. The twenty-year-old held his hand out expectantly. His butler smirked at this response. Wordlessly he passes him the keys.

"Try not to roll it this time."

Ciel snorted but climbed into the driver's seat on the right. The seats were black leather with silver stitches added as decoration. The interior was a perfect match to its exterior. The car's body shape was a round and low-to-the-ground, indents along its perfectly polished surface to allow for the wind to pass over it easily. Inside was slightly cramped because of the roll cage within it. Ciel inserted the key into the ignition and twisted it easily. The vehicle roared to life. Although it looked like a new car, Ciel had just enough space under the hood to replace the old engine with a carbureted one. Although those engines were now illegal, he simply refused to give up such a wondrous sound and performance. Now days an engine could only last for at most three years-this one on the other hand could last up to five times more than that at the very _least_. He would much prefer to ride in the older models of this car, however they were all destroyed-even their shells.

Ciel threw the car into reverse and peeled out onto the street. He didn't bother to look. Why should he? The streets were desolate anyways. Only the highest leveled Alphas (only Alpha-Three up to Alpha-One) were allowed such privileges. Accidents outside of underground racing were unheard of. The Phantomhive's tires squealed as he pealed out into the street, leaving a trail of burnt rubber in his wake. Ah, the feeling of control and danger tossed into one. This was where he felt most comfortable. However that 'blanket of comfort' was about to be ripped away from him….

* * *

><p>Kagome looked up at her 'superiors'. Their eyes were slant and focused on her small form intently.<p>

"Do you understand your orders Miss Higurashi?" An elderly Alpha-One inquired, stroking his white beard. His face was creased by age but there was an air of authority cloaking his very presence.

The other Castrensis council members peered at their little 'constituent'. The world had been divided into segments some hundred years ago. The sector that she lived in included all of what used to be known as Asia. From the old Koreas to China and even Japan. Their unified sector became known as the 'Castrensis' sector. Cities from the previous civilizations such as Tokyo and Beijing still exist today and many of the political capitals were set up in them.

"I am to go to Neo Patria to help a Mr. Ciel Phantomhive in his investigation. Any deviation from this mission will result in my status being revoked to Omega-Twenty." She repeated stoically. She dared not to speak out against these old crones. Any misstep and should would be looking at working the rest of her life knee-deep in muddy and soiled water beneath the cities.

The Alpha-One nodded approvingly and motioned for her dismissal. She did not over-extend her welcome. Wordlessly Kagome made her way to the train station. Flurries of colors and people fly past her as she focuses her gaze onto the map of Neo Patria. The Sector encompassed what used to be known as Europe and parts of the Middle East. Her pale finger traced a red line from Beijing to Neo London. She smiled. So this trip would be much cheaper than the last one. There would only be one flight and one train. No extra train trips or stops in the air. Swinging her sole pack of belongings over her shoulder she moved to the front desk to purchase said tickets. With the paper tickets in hand, the young woman pulled out a circular device and began to record a message.

"Mr. Phatomhive, I am Higurashi Kagome and I shall be accompanying you in your investigation. Please use your contact if you have any questions." Satisfied with the message she clicked a small button on the top. The black cover over the top slid back into a concealed chamber and a touch screen was exposed. Not wasting any time she punched in the proper address number and hit the 'send' button.

* * *

><p>Ciel narrowed his gaze as Sebastian's<em> Epistola<em> went off. The sounds of cats meowing echoed in his ears far too loudly for such a 'ring tone' to be normal.

"Sebastian…" His tone was a dark warning. This obsession with cats was getting out of hand. The demonic butler casually ignored him. Instead he chose to pull out the messaging device and open the hologram. An image of a young woman with sleek black hair and slant sapphire eyes came to life in the gloved palm of the dark haired man.

As she listed her message, a faint hint of a Japanese accent entered her voice. It was awfully quick and almost as soon as the image started, it ended.

"So it seems that the Castrensis Sector is beginning to suspect our activities." Came the butler's cool response. Ciel rested his chin on his hands. This wasn't good. This would be a hindrance to him and his investigation. And most likely…

"She's a mole." He finished his thought out loud. Tapping the silver handle of his cane, Ciel began to ponder on what to do with the girl. He couldn't just send her back to Castrensis. That would be an act of treason even by his own standards. However, his eyes narrowed at this thought, he also would not allow for her to interfere with his investigations.

"We need a plan."

Sebastian smirked once again, his crimson eyes lighting up with sadistic delight. "I know just the thing."

**Naruto Fan's Notes: **Well I must say that after reading "Matched" by Ally Condie and "Divergent" by Veronica Roth I was hard pressed _not _to try my hand at another dystopia story. I took a lot of the original ideas I had in "Paradise" but changed things around a bit. This is also an early birthday present for Beautiful Phantom, so Bp I _really _hoped you enjoyed this and the older version of Ciel (Even with his 'fun' hobby). xD Also, before people come on here and say 'it was old England! That stuff doesn't exist!' this is a _majoorrrr _alternate universe. If anything, I'd say that they're closer to our time period than the canon Kuroshitsuji time line. Either way this is an investigative project for myself and I intend to keep experimenting with it. All reviews and criticism are very much welcomed and appreciated. :) (Also those who know car jargon, if I screwed anything up in regards to the engines please let me know. I will change it immediately)

~NFP~


End file.
